Surpresas e alegrias
by Gabriela Dias
Summary: Aria descobre que está grávida do Ezra, só que ela não sabe que ele também tem uma novidade para contar para ela.


**Ainda não decidi se essa história vai ser apenas uma one-shoot (fanfic de apenas 1 capítulo) ou se escreverei mais capítulos em breve. Acredito que irá depender da quantidade de pessoas que se interessar por essa história. Espero que vocês gostem e por favor, se vocês lerem, me deixem saber sua opnião! ;)**

* * *

Eu sempre fui a pessoa que tinha menos dinheiro do meu grupo. Enquanto as pessoas estavam com celular da moda, eu tinha um super antigo. As meninas usavam tudo vestimenta novas, cadernos e livros novos, e eu usava tudo de segunda mão. Eu própria fazia a maioria das minhas roupas, não só para economizar dinheiro, mas também por eu gostar de fazer isso.

Meus pais, como a maioria dos pais, criaram uma poupança para mim quando eu era criança, e todo mês depositavam um pouquinho de dinheiro para faculdade. Eu decidi fazer faculdade de Inglês em Filadélfia, e eu consegui bolsa. Então eu conversei com meus pais e eles concordaram em usar parte daquele dinheiro para alugar um apartamento para eu morar perto de onde a faculdade ficava. Como Spencer também queria fazer faculdade naquela mesma faculdade, nós achamos melhor morarmos juntas e dividir o aluguel.

Ao contrario do que todas nós pensávamos, conseguimos continuar bem próximas mesmo após o ensino médio ter terminado. Os encontros não aconteciam mais com tanta frequência, já que todas nós tínhamos que lidar com trabalho, faculdade e namoro, mas pelo menos uma vez por semana todas nós combinávamos de fazer algo juntas. Toby se transferiu para a policia de Filadélfia para ficar mais próximo de Spencer, Caleb e Hanna estavam morando juntos em Rosewood e fazendo faculdade, Emily e Alison engrenaram em um namoro sério.

Eu estava no meu ultimo ano da faculdade quando descobri que estava grávida do Ezra. Eu já havia apresentando sintomas há algumas semanas atrás, e apesar do meu medo de fazer o teste, Spencer me encorajou a fazer e ficou comigo enquanto eu esperava o resultado do teste.

- Spence, eu fiz os 2 testes que compramos na farmácia – eu disse abrindo a porta do banheiro, lágrimas começando a se formar em meus olhos. – E os 2 deram positivos. – eu disse tentando controlar minha voz enquanto o pânico e o medo tentavam me dominar.

- Ei, por que você está reagindo assim? Calma – Spencer disse andando até mim e me abraçando.

- Eu não sei como ele vai reagir.. e se ele achar muito cedo? E se ele não gostar? – eu disse, sentindo minhas mãos ficarem geladas de nervoso.

- Aria, você não lembra que o Ezra já teve um filho? Ou pelo menos achou que teve – Spencer disse passando ao redor do meus ombros, e eu automaticamente deitei minha cabeça em seus ombros. – Pelo o que você me disse Ezra ficou assustado no começo, mas depois ele adorou a ideia de ser pai e até ficou bem triste após descobrir que o Malcom na verdade não era filho dele.

- Eu espero que ele goste da noticia – um pequeno sorriso se formou em meu rosto ao imaginar eu, Ezra e o nosso pequeno bebê juntos.

Minha mão se moveu para minha barriga e começou acaricia-la.

Eu olhei para Spencer e ela estava com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

- Vocês vão ser pais maravilhosos. – Spencer disse secando uma lágrima que tinha caído no rosto dela. – Eu posso contar para as meninas?

- Pode, mas deixa-me contar para o Ezra primeiro ok?

- Combinado. Assim que você contar para o Ezra me liga, e eu conto para as meninas.

Ezra também já tinha se mudado para Filadélfia, e naquele mesmo dia, sem ele ainda saber, ele tinha pedido para eu ir jantar com ele na casa dele. Eu estranhei, pois não era nenhuma data em especial. Acusei Spencer de ter contado ao Ezra, mas ela me jurou que não tinha contado nada á ele. Mas pela cara que Spencer fez, ela parecia saber sobre o que era, mas não queria me falar.

- Spence, eu te conheço. Você sabe o que ele está planejando. Não é legal deixar uma mulher grávida ansiosa! – eu disse, na porta do quarto dela.

- Agora a gravidez vai ser sua desculpa para tudo? – Spencer disse sorrindo, me desafiando com o olhar.

- Tudo bem. Não me fale então. Você pode ao menos me ajudar a escolher uma roupa?

Ela me acompanhou até o meu quarto e me ajudou e escolher uma roupa. Escolhemos um vestido de manga comprida cor de vinho com um cinto preto e deixando de lado os sapatos de salto alto que eu tenho, escolhemos uma sapatilha preta.

Quando bati na porta do apartamento do Ezra, meu coração estava batendo bem forte e as palmas das minhas mãos estavam transpirando de tanto nervoso. Aria se acalme. Todo esse nervosismo não pode ser bom para o bebê, eu pensei. Enquanto esperava o Ezra abrir a porta, pensei nos momentos que eu e Ezra tivemos antigamente. Nosso primeiro encontro fora de Rosewood. Eu esperando por ele embaixo da torre do relógio, não sabendo se ele ia aparecer ou não. Ele apareceu e mostrou que ainda existia uma chance para ficarmos juntos. Nossa primeira vez juntos. O quão calmo e paciente ele foi. Ele com os braços envolta de mim, dançando no baile de máscaras, ao som de Just a kiss. Céus, como é boa a sensação daqueles braços ao meu redor..

- Oi. – Ezra disse abrindo a porta com um sorriso no rosto, me fazendo retornar a realidade.

Apenas ao olhar para ele e ouvir a voz dele, todo o nervosismo que estava tomando conta de mim se evaporou, como se nunca tivesse estado ali.

- Oi – Eu disse sorrindo, dando um rápido selinho e abraço nele e entrando no apartamento dele. – Que cheiro delicioso que está vindo da cozinha.

Senti um cheiro de frango, e senti meu estomago fazer barulho em expectativa ao que eu estava prestes a comer.

- Espero que o gosto esteja ainda melhor que o cheiro. – Ezra disse fechando a porta.

Ao passar pela sala, eu encarei um porta retrato com uma foto nossa em cima da mesa e sorri. Eu amava o fato de que mesmo Ezra tendo se mudado para cá tão pouco tempo, o apartamento já tinha um toque nosso, lembranças nossas. Meu sorriso se alargou ainda mais lembrando uma de minhas memórias favoritas aqui nesse apartamento.

_Ezra encostou meu corpo contra a pia do banheiro e me deu um beijo que já começou rápido e cheio de lúxuria. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em meus lábios durante o beijo, e minha mão se moveu instintivamente para o seu cabelo._

_- Nós nos beijando em um banheiro, sabe o que isso está me lembrando? O dia em que nos conhecemos. – eu aproveitei para dizer em uma das vezes que paramos de se beijar, nossos corpos implorando por ar._

_- Hm.. Eu acredito que eu fiz algo parecido com isso. – Ezra colocou-me em cima da pia e encostou seu peito ao meu. – E depois eu fiz isso. – ele disse juntando novamente seus lábios aos meus._

Segui Ezra em direção a cozinha, e quando eu cheguei lá, a mesa já estava feita, com velas em volta.

- Ezra.. – eu disse emocionada. – Isso é lindo. – eu disse segurando a mão dele.

- Você merece isso e muito mais. – Ezra me deu um beijo rápido na testa. – Vamos comer? Tive a impressão de ter ouvido o estomago de alguém fazendo barulho. – Ezra disse dando um sorriso torto.

- Ei. – eu disse rindo e dando um leve tapa nos braços dele. – Mas sim, vamos comer.

Comemos o jantar á luz de velas e conversamos apenas sobre coisas banais, pois preferi deixar para contar a novidade depois que terminássemos. Quando nós dois acabamos de comer, Ezra acendeu novamente a vela que tinha se apagado e levou nossos pratos para a pia.

- Tem uma razão especial para eu ter te chamado para jantar aqui de ultima hora. – Ezra disse sentando-se novamente ao meu lado. – Eu tenho uma coisa para te falar.

- Eu também tenho. – um pequeno sorriso se formou em minha boca.

- Posso falar o que eu quero falar primeiro? – Ezra disse pegando minha mão sobre a mesa.

- Pode. – eu disse aproximando minha cadeira da dele.

- Aria – Ezra começou a falar olhando em meus olhos. - Nada me deixa mais feliz do que acordar e te ver ao meu lado. Eu consigo me imaginar vivendo com você, eu consigo me imaginar te amando para sempre. A gente se entende, a gente se ajuda de uma maneira que só nós sabemos. Eu sei que você só tem 21 anos mas eu realmente acho que nós não estamos apressando as coisas, isso é apenas começar a viver a vida do jeito que nós tanto queremos. – Ezra se levantou tirou uma coisa do bolso e se ajoelhou na minha frente. - Aria Montgomery, você aceita se casar comigo?

Eu fiquei tão chocada com as coisas que ele disse e com o pedido, que eu demorei alguns segundos para absorver o que estava acontecendo. E quando isso aconteceu, meus olhos ficaram cheios de água.

- Sim, sim, sim mil vezes sim. – eu disse juntando meus lábios aos dele.

Coloquei minhas duas mãos em cima de suas bochechas, sem quebrar o beijo, e depois elas foram automaticamente para os cabelos dele. Após um tempo, ainda em pé, afastamos nossas bocas para recuperar o ar e eu encostei minha cabeça em seu peito. Ficamos assim durante um bom tempo, sem ninguém falar nada já que o momento não exigia que nada fosse dito.

- Eu gosto quando você não está de salto, você consegue encostar direitinho no meu peito. – Ezra disse quebrando o silêncio.

- Bom, eu vou ter que ficar sem usar salto por nove meses. – eu sussurrei.

- O que? Por quê? – Ezra disse afastando nossos corpos e me fazendo olhar para ele.

- Ezra, eu não sei como te falar isso, então acho que eu vou falar de uma vez. – eu disse encarando o chão, e depois olhando para ele. – Eu estou grávida.

- Você está o que? – Ezra disse com uma expressão que eu não consegui entender muito bem.

- Eu estou grávida. – eu disse olhando nos olhos dele.

E então, eu consegui ver o momento em que a noticia realmente penetrou a mente dele. O rosto dele se iluminou, e seus olhos se encheram de água.

- Estamos grávidos! – Ezra disse com um sorriso enorme, colocando os 2 braços ao meu redor e me chacoalhando.

- Estamos! – eu disse rindo com o entusiasmo dele.

- Meu Deus. – Ezra disse me abraçando. – Justo quando eu achava que não podia ficar ainda mais feliz. – Ezra disse acariciando minha cabeça. – Obrigada por me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo.

- Parece justo eu fazer isso, já que você me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo. – eu sorri, e depois juntei meus lábios ao dele. Ele me pegou no colo, e nos levou para o quarto dele.

- Será que não tem problema para o bebê se a gente transar? – Ezra disse após me deitar na cama, com uma preocupação em seu rosto.

- Não. Eu já me informei sobre isso hoje à tarde, e se nós fizermos sexo vai ser até benéfico para o bebê. Agora cala a boca e me beija. – eu disse beijando-o, colocando meus braços ao redor do pescoço e trazendo ele para a cama comigo.

Mais tarde naquela noite, eu me aconcheguei ao corpo dele, nossos corpos apenas cobertos pelo lençol.

- Você acha que vai ser menino ou menina? – Ezra me perguntou enquanto acariciava meu braço.

- Menino. Ia ser lindo ter uma miniatura sua. – eu sorri ao imaginar um garoto idêntico ao Ezra.

- Ah, mas não pode ter só uma pessoa nesse mundo com um olho e uma sobrancelha igual a sua – Ezra disse.

- Eu acho que vai ser uma perfeita mistura nossa, não importa qual for o sexo. – eu disse sorrindo e deitando minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Uma pessoa nossa. Que nós fizemos. Com muito amor. – Ezra disse, seu tom de voz indicando que ele estava ficando emocionado de novo.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas também e levantei meu braço e comecei a acariciar o rosto do Ezra.

- Com quantos meses estamos? – Ezra disse acariciando minha barriga.

O fato de que ele falou no plural, não passou despercebido por mim e meus olhos, que já estavam cheios de água, se encheram ainda mais.

- Com 1 mês e 8 dias – eu disse, tentando manter minha voz estável.

Meu telefone começou a tocar, e eu me lembrei de que Spencer tinha falado para eu ligar para ela após contar a novidade para o Ezra.

- Provavelmente é a Spencer. Vou falar com ela e eu volto logo. – dei um selinho rápido no Ezra e fui até a sala, onde meu celular estava.

- Oi Spence – eu disse me sentando no sofá.

- Me conte tudo! – Spencer disse, sua voz subindo algumas oitavas.

- Ele reagiu super bem a noticia, como você esperava, e ficou super emocionado e feliz. – eu disse com um sorriso no rosto. – Mas eu tenho mais uma novidade.

- Eu te disse! Qual outra novidade? – Spencer perguntou.

- Antes mesmo de eu contar para ele que eu estou grávida, ele disse que tinha uma coisa pra me falar e pediu para falar primeiro e eu deixei. Ele me pediu em casamento!

- AI MEU DEUS! – Spencer gritou e eu ri e afastei um pouco o celular do meu ouvido. – Ele te pediu mesmo! Sabia! Vocês são tão fofos! Eu vou ser a madrinha de casamento não é?

- O que você acha da Spencer ser a madrinha do nosso bebê e ser nossa madrinha de casamento?

- EU OUVI! – Spencer disse gritando. – Até o Ezra é team Sparia! Diz que aceita vai Aria, por favor. – Spencer pediu.

- É claro que eu concordo. – Eu disse rindo.

- Ei, mas você está errada sobre uma coisa, eu não sou team Sparia não, eu sou team Ezria! – Ezra disse sorrindo e colocando uma mão sobre o meu ombro.

- Ezria nadinha e Sparia tudinho. Vocês são o melhor casal do mundo, tchau! – Spencer disse desligando, e eu não consegui parar de rir.

No dia seguinte, domingo, eu me encontrei com minhas amigas, e fomos comer um lanche em um restaurante do lado de onde fica a minha casa e a da Spencer.

- Eu sempre soube que a Aria ia ser a primeira a se casar e ter filhos. – Alison disse com um sorriso misterioso.

- É? Como você sempre soube disso? – eu perguntei genuinamente interessada.

- Você sempre foi muito romântica e sempre teve um instinto maternal bem forte. Eu via o jeito que você com as crianças pequenas quando a gente estava no 3ªano do ensino médio, via também o jeito que você tratava aquela prima pequena da Hanna quando ela ia visitar a Hanna e a gente estava lá. Ela não saia do seu colo. – Alison disse rindo. – Acho que pelo fato de você ter um irmão mais novo seu instinto maternal cresceu rápido.

- Concordo com a Alison. – todas elas disseram.


End file.
